Divergent Fanfiction
by i.heart.fourtris.div
Summary: Story about Tris and Four if there was no war as they prepare for the wedding and new lives together. What'll happen when Marcus returns to Chicago? Everyone is alive except Al and Tris' parents. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction story for the Divergent series! Hope you all enjoy it. Please read, comment, and review! I will be doing the chapters with Tris' and Four's POV except for one chapter, so stayed tuned to find out the mystery POV chapter!**

 **Tris' POV**

I wake up to strong arms wrapped around me. Tobias. My former instructor turned boyfriend and fiancé. Somehow I managed to wake up before my alarm and before him.

It has been a year since we foiled Jeanine's plot to overthrow Abnegation. Things are getting back to normal. Tobias and I have been engaged for 3 months and we will soon be getting married. Today I am going for a wedding gown fitting with Evelyn. I had invited Christina and Johanna, who has become like a mother to me, to accompany us but unfortunately they were too busy so it'll be just me and my soon to be mother in law. Ever since we came back to Dauntless I have been doing my best to get along with Evelyn. Mostly for Tobias' sake. He knows that I am doing it for him, to make him happy, but doesn't say anything about it. While he is a Dauntless through and through there was still enough Abnegation in him to give his mother a second chance to have a mother-son relationship and maybe one day forgive her for everything that happened in the past. I've always said that he's still more Abnegation than I ever was.

Carefully, without waking him up, I shift my position in his arms to face him. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps that it seems as if the Four persona has disappeared and it's just Tobias there asleep. I carefully reach out my hand and caress his face. As I am doing so his eyes flutter open and his beautiful, blue eyes staring lovingly at me.

"Morning" he says as he hugs me tighter.

"Good morning, handsome", I say.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, in fact, I was"

"Why?" He asks with a smirk.

"Because you're not tough, badass Four when you're asleep", I say and he laughs.

"Oh is that so? Well maybe I shouldn't sleep anymore"

"Ha ha" I respond sarcastically.

"So, big day today, huh?"

"Yeah. I should probably get up and get ready"

"Uh-uh" he says pulling me back to him. "Don't I get a kiss first?"

I laugh and press my lips to his. I pull away before things get more heated. He pouts.

"We'll continue this later." I say. I head off to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

PAGE BREAK.…...

After I shower and change I head to the kitchen to find Tobias making breakfast. I sit down as he brings the food to the table.

"Sometimes I forget that you were Abnegation", I say.

"Some habits never go away, I guess" he responds with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

We eat in silence and I know that Tobias wants to talk before I leave so I wait to see if he is going to say something. When he doesn't I decide to be the one to speak.

"Tobias...I know you want to talk before I go and I know what it is so just ask me what you want to ask me and I'll answer."

He sighs. "All right, Tris. Are you trying to be nice to Evelyn because you really want to or are you just doing it for me?"

I sigh as well. "Okay, Tobias. I'll admit that when we first got back here I was doing it for you. You made the choice to give your mother a second chance and I respect that choice because I love you. She chose you instead of starting a war with Jeanine. She might've been Factionless for a long time, but she still did the most Abnegation thing for you. Obviously she's not a saint, but I can see that she wants to make up for lost time with you. I'm marrying you, Tobias, and in doing so I'm accepting her into my family."

He listens intently and smiles when I'm done with my little speech. "Thank you, Tris. That's why I love you"

"I love you too and I just want you to be happy. And if that means that Evelyn will be your mother again then I will respect that."

I look at the clock and check the time. I am meeting Evelyn at 11 and its 10:30.

"I better go" I say as I get up and put my dishes in the sink. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"I love you", he says. "And thank you for being so understanding".

I smile and kiss him lightly. "You're welcome. And I love you too. I'll see you later"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

I arrive at the dress shop and see Evelyn waiting for me. I get out and go to greet her.

"Nice to see you, Evelyn. Thank you for coming"

"It was my pleasure, Tris. Anything for my son and my daughter in law"

I smile at her words. "Shall we?" I say.

"Yes, let's see you in that dress!"

PAGE BREAK

Half an hour later I'm standing in front of the mirror admiring my dress.

"It looks beautiful, Tris. Tobias is going to love it" says Evelyn.

"Thank you. I can't wait for him to see it. I just want to be married to him."

Evelyn chuckles. "He's, no doubt, just as anxious and excited as you are."

I smile down at her.

"Tris. I wanted to thank you for letting me help you with the wedding plans"

"It was the least I could do, Evelyn. You're his mother and only family. It wouldn't make sense not to have you be a part of it."

"I appreciate you saying that, Tris. I'm sure your parents would be proud with this step you're taking in your life."

I smile and hold back tears. I can't deny that planning this wedding has been bittersweet. I would give anything for my mother to be here with me and for my father to give me away. Evelyn notices the expression on my face as I remain silent trying to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

"Enough of the sad stuff", she says, breaking the silence. "You are going to look radiant and everything will be perfect."

"Oh, I hope you're right."

"You know I am because you and my son were meant to be together."

PAGE BREAK

I arrive back at the apartment to find Tobias watching TV. I go over and sit in his lap and he puts his hands on my waist holding me in place.

"So, how did it go?" He asks.

"Better than I expected." I say with a smile. He smiles back at me.

"I'm happy to hear that" he says and I peck him lightly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

 **Evelyn POV**

The outing with Tris went well. She and I are finally at a good place.

I am sitting, working on my laptop when there's a knock at the door. I get up and answer and I am shocked to see the person standing on the other side. Marcus.

"Hello Evelyn", he says.

"Hello", I say. "How did you find my place?"

"I spoke with Johanna when I arrived and she allowed my presence here and told me where I could find you."

"I see. What do you want?" I ask, a little coldly.

"I would like to speak with you and our son"

I reluctantly let him in.

"Please, have a seat. What you would like to talk about?"

"I know already that neither of you will accept my apology, but I believe we all deserve some type of closure"

"And how exactly you intend on achieving that?"

"Listen, I realize now that I've made mistakes and I wish I could take them back but I can't"

"And?"

"And...I only came back to the city for this reason and I do not intend on returning again. I know I failed you both as a husband and father. I will spend the rest of my life regretting what I did."

"I appreciate your honesty, Marcus. Maybe one day our son and I can forgive you"

"I would like to speak with him as well so I'll just leave my information with you to give him to and he can decide what he wants to do" he says, placing a business card on the table before standing up.

"I will let him know" I say, standing up as well and leading him to the door.

"Thank you for your time, Evelyn" he says and leaves.

PAGE BREAK

I take some time to process Marcus' visit then I pick up my phone and call Tobias.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tobias"

"Hi mom. How are you? How'd it go yesterday with Tris?"

"I'm well. It was nice. I am glad that she and I got to spend some quality time together"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"The reason I am calling is because I have something important to discuss with you and I'd prefer not to do it over the phone. Can I stop by?"

"Of course, Mom, we'll be here"

"Okay. See you soon."

PAGE BREAK

Tobias POV

Evelyn's phone call left me a little worried.

"Evelyn is coming over." I say to Tris

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know but she sounded off. I guess we'll find out when she gets here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

I am not sure what Evelyn wants to talk about, but I'm anxious and scared to find out. 10 minutes after she called, the doorbell rings. I get up to answer.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Tobias"

"Come in"

"Thank you"

She greets Tris then Tris leaves the room.

"So what's going on, Mom? You sounded nervous on the phone."

She sighs. "Tobias, to be honest, I don't even know where to start." She pauses for a moment.

"Marcus has returned to Chicago."

I don't know how to respond to this revelation.

"Why?" I ask.

"To speak to you and I" she states.

"I thought he wasn't allowed back here."

"I guess he got permission from Johanna when he promised he wouldn't stay long and that his only intention was to speak with us and then leave. Johanna told him where I live and he came to see me this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wants closure with us."

I scoff.

"Marcus? The man who made our lives a living hell wants closure? From what?" I ask harshly.

"He said that while he knows that an apology won't do any good, he just wants us to know that he has owned up to his mistakes."

"Mistakes? I think he knew full well what he was doing."

"I know that, Tobias. And I agree with you, but if you talk to him then just think that he won't come back after this."

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know, Mom. I don't know if I'm ready."

"You are strong and brave, Tobias. Remember that. You're not that young boy who couldn't defend himself when I made that cowardly mistake and left you with him. You're Dauntless."

I smile at her words and realize she's right.

"You've changed a lot, Evelyn"

"I'm doing it for you and for myself."

"I promise that I'll think about it." I say.

"You've become a good man, Tobias. Whatever you decide just know that Tris and I will always be there. I'll leave the card he gave me with you and I know that in the end you'll make the best decision."

She places the card on the table in front of me.

"Thank you, Mom. For everything."

"Anything for you, Tobias. You know I love you."

I simply smile and nod.

"I'd better go." she says.

"If I end up talking to Marcus I want you to be the first to know how it went."

"Sounds good, Tobias. I'll talk to you soon."

She leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV**

After Evelyn leaves I sit back down on the couch and stare at the card on the table. I hear Tris come out of the next room and come and sit down next to me. I avoid her gaze.

"Tobias, are you all right? What did Evelyn say?"

I sigh. "She came to let me know that Marcus is here in Chicago."

"What? Why?" she asks, mirroring my own reaction.

"He wants 'closure'" I say, using air quotes.

She scoffs like I did earlier. I can't help but laugh to myself about how we both feel about this.

"That was my exact reaction when she told me." I say, suppressing a chuckle.

"Great minds think alike." She quips, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now I know why you had an aptitude for Erudite." I add, in the same teasing manner.

"Yeah, right." She says flatly. "Spend a day with my brother and see who really is the Erudite."

I laugh.

"Anyway, what else happened?" She asks.

"Well, Johanna let him into the city as long as he promised to leave as soon as he spoke to Evelyn and I. He talked to Evelyn this morning."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need time."

"I understand. I would feel the same way if I was in your position. But whatever you decide you know I'll support you no matter what."

"I know.", I say as I pull her into my lap and kiss her on the forehead.

"I have to decide soon though because knowing he's here makes me uneasy. Hopefully either way he will leave."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you'll find clarity." she says, trying to boost my mood.

"I hope so...Hey, we never continued what we were doing yesterday morning" I say with an evil grin. She laughs.

"Hmm...would it make you feel better if we continued right now?"

"Yes, it would" I say, with no shame.

"Well let's go then, Mr. Eaton"

"After you, Miss Prior."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! Just to clarify the mystery POV chapter I mentioned at the beginning was Evelyn. I'm probably gonna do the same thing in my next story with somebody else. I already have an idea for my next story so stay tuned for that in the coming weeks! I realize that I haven't included the other characters into my story but I will start doing so in this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Evelyn's visit yesterday left me feeling helpless and confused. Tris has been very supportive and comforting, but I decide that I need some time alone to gather my thoughts so I take a walk around the compound.

I wander around for a while and then decide to go see my good friend Zeke. Besides Tris he is the only person that I've told about Marcus. He and his brother Uriah, who was second in Tris' initiate class, are like my family so I know that I can count on him.

I arrive at the house and knock on the door. Their mother Hana answers.

"Well hello there, Four. What a surprise. Come in. How are you?"

"I'm all right, Hana. How are you?"

"I'm well. Here to see Zeke?"

"Yes."

"I'll call him. Zeke! Four is here!"

Zeke comes to the door and pats me on the back and gives me a "bro hug" as he calls them.

"Hey, man!"

"Hey Zeke" I say, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" He says with mock hurt and I laugh.

"So what's up, Four? You okay? You don't seem like yourself." He knows me well.

"I need some advice, man"

"Well you've come to the right place. Let's step into my office." He says as he gestures me out the door.

PAGE BREAK

Once were a ways away from his house he speaks.

"So tell me, man, what's going on?"

"Well, I found out yesterday that Marcus is here. He wants to talk to me but I don't know what to do."

"That's a tough pickle to be in."

"I know and he'll only leave once he talks to me. He already spoke with Evelyn."

"Maybe you should just talk to him. You shouldn't worry about it. You're Four, Dauntless legend! You can handle anything!"

I try and smile at his words. Typical Zeke.

"Ha-ha. Thanks Zeke."

"You're my best friend, Four, and I know this is a tough situation for you but I think it's time you face it head on."

"You're right. And you're my best friend too and I just want to say that even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love you." I say with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you" he says.

"Well thanks again, Zeke."

"You know I'm always here if you need anything, Four"

"I know. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Good luck and everything will be okay."

I smile and hug him again before I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias** **POV**

I arrive back at the apartment to find Tris waiting for me.

"Are you all right, Tobias?

"Yeah I think I am now. I went to talk to Zeke and now I know what I want to do."

"And?"

"And...I've decided that I'll talk to Marcus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything to lose."

"I'm proud of you, Tobias. And I love you so, so much."

"I know. I love you too." I say as I pull her to me and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm gonna wait and call him tomorrow though."

"Whatever you decide, Tobias."

I smile and press my lips to hers.

PAGE BREAK

 **THE** **NEXT** **DAY**

With my phone in my hand I pick up the card from the table and dial the number. _Be brave, Tobias._

"Hello?" His deep voice, that haunted my nightmares, says.

"Hello Marcus. It's Tobias."

"Tobias...I'm...glad you called."

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I would like to speak to you."

"You would?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come to your place or would you mind coming here as I am assuming you already know where I live."

"I...if you don't mind I could go to your place."

"That's fine."

"Okay. I'll be there soon then."

I hang up without saying goodbye or knowing if he said anything else.

"He's coming here." I say to Tris.

"Everything will be okay, Tobias. You're brave." She says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

 **15 minutes later**

I sit waiting on the couch when finally the doorbell rings. I exhale deeply as I get up to answer. _Here goes nothing._ I open the door and stare at that man standing before me. Somehow he seems different than the man in my fear landscape.

"Hello, Marcus. Come in."

"Thank you.

"Have a seat."

"I want to explain why I'm here, Tobias."

"I'm listening." I say with no emotion.

He sighs. "As I told your mother, I'm not expecting you to ever forgive me for what I've done, but I felt that I needed to come and speak with you both even if it's for the last time."

"I guess I understand."

"I've come to the realization that I shouldn't have pretended to be someone that I wasn't when I pretended that everything was fine in our household. I didn't deserve to be leader of Abnegation. I know that you didn't take a leadership position in Dauntless because of me."

I'm surprised that he knows this but I don't say anything.

He continues. "You deserve to be leader of Dauntless. I'm not in your way anymore. You have the potential to do so much for this city. I guess I was scared when I realized you were Divergent."

"Is that why you treated me like I was nothing? Because I'm Divergent?"

"Not exactly. I think I was trying to prove something to myself that I was the perfect leader, husband, and father. Unfortunately I did it for all the wrong reasons."

"Evelyn and I didn't deserve to pay for the consequences of your mistakes."

"I know that and that's what haunts me the most that I was selfish and as a result I lost my family."

"You know, Marcus, even after you did what you did to me, I didn't sit around and feel sorry for myself because you wanted me to feel like I was nothing. I've finally found something and someone to live for."

"And I'm genuinely happy for you, Tobias. Tris loves you like Evelyn once loved me but I didn't appreciate it. You do. You love her just as much as she loves you."

"That's right and I would never treat her and our future children the way you treated Evelyn and I. You think that what you did to me made me the person I am today but you're wrong. I am who I am because of Tris."

"I know and I don't want you to be like me."

"I honestly never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah well I'm trying to start over and I'm starting by doing this. After that I'm going to leave and start fresh somewhere else."

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Tobias. Thank you for your time." He stands up.

"Don't mention it," I say.

"Goodbye and good luck."

"Thank you." I say and he leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. Chapter 7 is complete. Hope it wasn't too long. I don't think I'll complete Chapter 8 in one sitting but it'll be a work in progress.**

 **Tobias POV**

The conversation with Marcus went better than I expected. I did everything humanly possible to not get angry and to listen what he had to say. I think now I can finally have some peace. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I go to the bedroom to find Tris.

"How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly, better than I expected."

"I'm glad."

"Maybe we can finally find some peace around here."

"Well, as they say, when one door closes another opens."

"I smile at her words. "Well, for starters I can't wait until you're finally Mrs. Eaton" I say as I take her into my arms.

"You have me there, Tobias." She says.

"I know, but I want it in writing."

She laughs and brings her lips to mine. "As you wish, Mr. Eaton."

"Hey, you know what? How about we go out on a date tonight?" I say.

"I'd love that."

"Good, but first I need to go see Evelyn."

"Go ahead. I'll call Christina so she can torture me with wardrobe, makeup, hair and all that crap." She says as she rolls her eyes.

I laugh and plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure with or without Christina's help you'll look beautiful."

"I'd prefer without, but knowing Christina she's not going to let me because she probably thinks that our date will eventually lead to 'other things' and she'll want me to look my best."

"You know that you don't have to look perfect for that, my love."

"Try telling that to Christina."

"No way. She'll probably punch me in the face."

"Is Four the Dauntless prodigy afraid of a Candor smart mouth?" She asks, teasingly.

"Afraid of a Candor smart mouth? No. Afraid of Christina? Yes."

She laughs. "Well I think she's still afraid of you too ever since you got in her face the first day of initiation."

"Good. She should be."

She laughs again. "Well, you better get going."

"Okay. See you around 7? I'll come get you at Christina's apartment."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you more."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive at Evelyn's and knock on the door.

"Oh hi Tobias! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Mom?"

"I'm doing good. I assume you're here because you talked to Marcus...?"

"Yeah. He came over this morning."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm glad that I talked to him and I think we both got the closure we needed."

"I'm happy to hear that, Tobias. I've always known that you have a good heart."

I smile."Thanks Mom. I appreciate that."

"Listen, Tobias, I know that both your father and I have failed you as parents and I want to thank you for at least letting me make it up to."

"Mom, you don't need to apologize. The reason why I chose to let you back into my life was because I knew that the person you became when you left isn't who you are. Yeah, it probably was Marcus' fault to some degree that you changed but from what I remember about you before you left, you were a completely different person and I know that that person is still inside of you. Ever since the war ended I'm seeing that person more and more each day. I really never thought Marcus would change, but I still can't bring myself to forgive him because while the emotional scars might go away someday, the physical ones won't."

"I understand, Tobias. And I don't really blame you. You're right. It is harder to forget the past sometimes when you have the physical evidence right in front you."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life being angry at him. I would rather just leave him in the past where he belongs."

"I think that's the best thing you can do and I'm proud of you and I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Mom." I step forward and give her a hug and for the first time it feels right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

After Tobias left to see Evelyn, I reluctantly call Christina.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Christina. It's me."

"Trissy!"

"Please don't call me that, Christina."

"But you're my Trissy poo!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!"

"Listen, Christina. I need your help. Four is taking me out tonight."

"Ooh! My Trissy's got a hot date!"

"Yes, Christina. So can you help me or not?"

"Duh! Come over right now!"

"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive at Christina's and she practically pulls me through the door. This is going to be torture.

"Can we just make this quick, Christina. Four is picking me up here at 7."

"Oh, don't you worry, Trissy. Leave everything to me!"

Finally after 2 hours of pure torture Christina is done.

"Okay. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

I walk over to the mirror and look my reflection. Christina put me in a dark purple dress with a low neck line and black high heels and with what feels like a pound of makeup on my face and my hair pulled back.

"So, what do you think? She asks.

"I actually love it, Christina. Apart from the pound of makeup on my face, it's perfect."

"See? You love it when you actually dress like a girl."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Christina. Four will be here any minute."

As if on cue, as soon as those words leave my mouth there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she says as she heads off to open the door.

I stand off to the side as Christina greets Four.

"Hey Four! She's ready for you." She says as she gestures in my direction. Four steps in and his mouth practically drops to the floor when he sees me.

"Tris. Wow. You look...amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say as he stands there in an all black suit ( **A/N: try and picture what Theo wore to the premiere of Allegiant)**

"Shall we?" He says as he holds an arm out.

"Yes." I say. I turn quickly to Christina. "Thanks Christina."

"It was my pleasure. Have fun, you two!"

Once we leave Christina's I am really curious to find out where Tobias is taking me.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He says.

"Always so mysterious."

"Not always." He says. "Just for occasions like this. Anyway, you know me better than anyone. Whatever walls I had built up, you found your way through them."

"At first I didn't think you'd ever let me in." I say, honestly.

"I trust you, Tris. Just remember that."

"I know. And I know that I can trust you too."

He smiles as he leads me outside towards the train tracks.

"You think you can still get in with that dress?"

"Of course, Tobias. Watch me." I say as I remove my heels and we start running and I effortlessly pull myself into the train car and he jumps in after me.

"I must say I'm impressed." He says as he places his hands on my waist and kisses me.

"Well, I wasn't first in my class for nothing." I joke as I put my heels back on.

He laughs. "I think you're even better than that other Stiff who placed first." he say in the same joking manner.

"No, I don't think so." I say. "He is perfect in every way."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

We stand watching the city pass by. After a few minutes I know exactly where Tobias is taking me.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and we jump. My dress and heels manage to stay intact on the landing. Tobias takes my hand and leads me towards some lights up ahead. The Ferris weel.

As we near the Ferris Wheel I see a table and chairs on the grass. There are candles providing more light on the table.

"Oh my gosh, Tobias! It's beautiful!" I say as he pulls out the chair for me and then takes his seat.

"I had Zeke help me after I went to see Evelyn." He says.

"How'd it go with Evelyn?"

"Good. I think I'm one step closer to forgiving her."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tobias. I truly think you both need each other."

"Yeah. You're right. After not having her in my life for so long, now more than ever I realize just how much I missed her. I was angry for a while but I think I've finally let that go."

"Time heals everything, Tobias. You're not the type of person to hold grudges."

"I think that's your fault." He says, teasingly. "You've practically given me an aptitude for Amity.

I laugh. "I could say the same thing. You have made me a better person."

"After everything we've both been through, we certainly needed each other."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. So, why did you decide to bring me here tonight?"

"Well this place is special to us and I wanted to do something before we get married. This is where we had our first real one on one moment during your initiation and where I proposed."

"That's right. I'll never forget those moments."

"Neither will I"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review The8thHorcrux77! I will try and make the chapters longer now. I added some stuff to chapter 9.**

Tris POV

Our date couldn't have gone more perfect. It only reminded me just how much I love Tobias and how I can't wait to be his wife. During our date he presented me with a beautiful necklace with a tear drop diamond that he said is a wedding gift that I am to wear on our special day.

We arrive back at the apartment after enjoying a wonderful meal and, of course, Dauntless cake. I head to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror and remove my makeup. I admire the necklace and picture myself in my wedding dress. Tobias comes and wraps his arms around me. He begins to plant soft kisses on my neck.

"Tobias..."

"Hmm?" He hums.

"I want you." I turn to face him.

"Are you sure, Tris?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'd rather not get pregnant before we're even married." I say with a shy smile.

He laughs. "Deal." He goes to the medicine cabinet to get what he needs then before I know it he throws me over his shoulder and drops me unceremoniously on our bed. Once all our clothes are removed, we get lost in each other.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **The next morning**

I wake up to the sun shining on my face through the window and I feel strong, familiar arms around me. I open eyes and suddenly remember what happened last night. I smile to myself. I don't regret what happened because it was with Tobias. I know he would never force me to do something I don't want to do and this felt right.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel him stir beside me. I shift my position and look into his eyes.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good morning, babe."

He smiles at my use of that word. "Thank you for last night."

I blush. "No, thank YOU, Tobias. For the date, the necklace, everything. It was incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Only the best for you, my love."

"You're too good to me."

"Because you deserve it, Tris. I live to make you happy. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"And I live for you, Tobias. When I lost everything, you saved me."

"You saved me too, Tris. You gave me a reason to keep going. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now. I would've left Dauntless without having met you."

I smile and press my lips to his. We stay like this for a few minutes until we have to break for air.

"I am going to shower." I say as I start to get up. I suddenly realize I'm still naked so I grab my robe next the bed and put it on. As I am heading towards the bathroom, I hear my phone ring.

 _Oh crap. Christina._

I look down at the caller ID and sure enough it's Christina.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks.

"Hold on." I say as I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trissy!"

"Christina. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call this early." I say with a slight sarcastic undertone as I turn to Tobias. I quickly and quietly place my hand over the speaker and whisper to Tobias "I told you so." He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"How was your date last night?" She asks.

"It was great."

"Are you naked, Tris?"

"Well, I was about to get in the shower so..."

"But were you naked when you woke up?"

"Uh...maybe?"

She squeals. "My Trissy is all grown up!"

"Okay, Christina. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say, Tris." She says, unconvinced.

"Can we not talk about this right now, Christina?"

"Fine. So how was the rest of the date?"

"Perfect."

"I'm happy for you, Tris."

"Thanks Christina. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Christina."

I toss my phone on the nightstand and plop down on the bed.

"Ugh! I told you she was going think our date would lead to this," I say to Tobias, gesturing to the bed. "And she was right."

"Why does she automatically think that?" He asks.

"She was Candor, Tobias. And while she doesn't know that you were Abnegation, she knows I was and thinks that I'm the only one that's not accustomed to this."

"So basically she thinks I'm a Dauntless pervert?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure all the other factions think we're wild and crazy. And since no one knows you were Abnegation, I guess the next logical answer is Dauntless born."

"I guess." He says, flatly.

"You remember though that I thought the same thing when we met. In the cafeteria on the first day when you refused to answer my question about if you were a transfer or Dauntless born?" I say as I smack his arm.

"Ow!"

I laugh. "What were you really thinking when you told me that?"

"Well, I was actually a little annoyed that an Abnegation was so curious, but obviously you know now that I just didn't want anyone to know which faction I was from. Everybody already knew that besides you Marcus' son was the only other Abnegation who transferred to Dauntless."

"Yeah. I remember the night before the choosing ceremony, my parents were talking about the whole situation with Abnegation and Erudite and the rumors about Marcus."

"Yeah. Jeanine, being the powerful Erudite that she was, unfortunately was right all along about that."

"Well, it's in the past now. And to everyone else besides me and Zeke it's still just a rumor."

"That's true."

"Well, I'm going to go shower. I half expected to be interrupted by Christina so at least I left her satisfied for the time being."

He laughs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV**

Later that afternoon I call Christina again.

"Hey Chris."

"Thank goodness you called me back, Trissy! You left me hanging this morning!"

"I know."

"So was Four satisfied with my creation?"

"Yeah, he was. He just wanted to take me out before our wedding."

"That's nice, Tris.

"Yeah he gave me a gift that I'll wear that day, but I'm gonna make you and everyone else wait to see what it is until then."

"Aww! That's not fair! I wanna see it!"

"You will see it in two weeks, Christina. I think you should be able to wait."

"Okay, Trissy."

"Well, I'll see you later, Christina."

"Sounds good, Tris! We have a lot to do before your big day!"

"I know. I'll call you in a few days so we can start getting everything ready."

"Deal. Bye, Tris."

"Bye."

 **1 week before the wedding**

 **Tris POV**

In one week I'll be Mrs. Tobias Eaton. It feels like a dream come true. We have been so busy finishing up the final details that I feel like haven't had time to stop and breathe for a moment. It has been a lot easier with Evelyn's and Christina's help. My dress will finally be ready today and I'm so excited.

 **Tobias POV**

In one week Tris will be my wife. I've never been more happy, nervous, and excited in my life. After everything that has happened recently this wedding has been something I've been especially looking forward to. For once something positive is finally happening in my life. Having my mother back has been one of those special moments of this last year. I have finally forgiven her and I am thankful that she will be by my side on my wedding day.

 **1 day before the wedding**

 **Tobias POV**

Tomorrow is the big day. Tris and I are spending as much time together today before we eventually have to part ways for night. As lame as it sounds we really don't like having to be apart for even just a few hours.

"So are you staying at Zeke's tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah. You'll probably be more comfortable getting ready here tomorrow."

"Thanks, babe." She says as she pecks me on the lips.

"I wish I could just stay here with you tonight."

"Me too. I don't know how I'll sleep without you next to me. You make me feel safe."

"It'll be weird waking up alone tomorrow."

"I know, but just think that in 24 hours I'll officially be yours forever and you'll be mine."

"That's true and I can't wait until that moment."

"I love you, Tobias. You're the only man I've ever loved and ever will love."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you, Tris. You have my heart. You've had it since the day you landed on that net."

She smiles and I pull her to me and we share a passionate kiss. After we break the kiss we stay like that in each other's arms.

 **A few hours later**

I'd better go" I say. "Zeke is probably waiting for me."

"Okay. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Mrs. Eaton. I'll see you at the altar." **(A/N: Yeah, I kinda stole that line from Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 but I'm not including Bella's line because it's lame lol)**

I kiss her and hug her tight taking in her scent that I'll miss tonight when I go to sleep.

I knock on the door at Zeke's place.

"Hey Zeke!"

"Hey Four! Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hate not being able to be with Tris tonight."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"She's everything to me, Zeke. She makes me a better person. The person that I want to be."

"I am really happy for you, bro. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, man. You better put on ring on Shauna soon, buddy."

"I know. I am waiting for the right moment and I think I'll be doing it soon."

"That's what I like to hear! My brother is getting hitched!"

"You're getting hitched first though. Tomorrow you'll be a married man."

"Thanks for everything, Zeke. I couldn't have done all this without you."

"Don't even mention it, Four. Now get to sleep you crazy bastard! Tomorrow is the big show!"

"Ha ha"

I go to the spare bedroom and get ready. As I get in bed I decide to text Tris.

 _4: "I love you to the moon and back. Sleep tight, my love. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _6: "I love you too. I miss you so much. My heart and my dreams are with you tonight."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

My alarm goes off at 7 a.m. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and realize what today is. Today I'm marrying the love of my life. In 6 hours I'll be walking down the aisle. I hear a knock at the door and go open it.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Are you ready?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, more than ready."

"Well let's get started! Now go take a shower and I'll help you when you get out."

"Thanks Christina."

PAGE BREAK

When I get out from the shower, I see Evelyn, Shauna, and Marlene are already here.

"Thank you, ladies, for your help today. I'm glad to have you all with me today.'

"We are so happy for you, Tris." Shauna says. "And we promise we'll make you the most beautiful bride."

"I trust you, ladies."

After my hair and makeup are done it is time to put on my dress. I can't contain my excitement.

"Are you ready, Tris?" Christina asks.

"Yes" I answer as Marlene and Shauna carefully get my dress from the closet.

After a few minutes of tying and adjusting, I finally look into the mirror to see myself in my dress.

"It's beautiful, Tris." They all exclaim. "You're stunning."

I blink back tears as I continue to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Tris." Evelyn says.

"Thank you, Evelyn."

"I'd better go check on Tobias but I'll see you all in a couple hours."

"I really appreciate everything you've done, Evelyn."

"You're very welcome, Tris. I'm so happy for you both."

With that Evelyn leaves.

PAGE BREAK

 **Tobias POV**

I'm up early. I could barely sleep last night. Not just because Tris wasn't with me but the anticipation of today was killing me.

I step into the shower and let the warm water calm me down. I've been waiting for this day my whole life and I couldn't imagine anyone but Tris being the person that I will give my heart and my life to.

After the shower I grab my suit from the closet and put it on. I really don't envy Tris right now with all the craziness she must be going through right now with her dress and hair and makeup. I am definitely a guy.

Just then I hear Zeke come in.

"You clean up good, Four." He says, already dressed as well.

I laugh. "For once, I think I look better than you." I joke and he rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha" he says, sarcastically. "I guess I can let you have one day where you look better than me."

"Seriously though, I am glad you and Uriah will be with me today."

"I know, Four. And we couldn't be prouder of you, brother."

"You know, I've realized that with everything I went through with my parents, you and your family showed me that I didn't have to carry your blood to feel like a member of your family."

"You ARE my brother, Four. No matter what anyone else says."

"And you are mine, Zeke" I say as I place a hand on his shoulder and he does the same to me.

PAGE BREAK

 **Tris POV**

It's almost time and I am feeling all sorts of emotions.

"Everything will be fine, Tris." Christina reassures me.

"I know.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your bouquet will be delivered any minute from Amity."

"Thanks Christina."

Not five minutes later there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Christina says.

"Special delivery for Tris Prior." A familiar voice says.

"Caleb!" I say as I turn and see him standing there with my bouquet. I go to hug him.

"I'm so happy you're here. Now everything is perfect."

"You didn't think I'd miss my sister's wedding, did you? And I certainly couldn't let anyone else give you away."

"Oh Caleb! And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, Beatrice."

"I know. I wish they could see us now." I say, blinking back tears.

"Hey! Don't mess up my creation. Wait until the ceremony and then you can cry all you want." Christina says.

"Good point. So how have you been, Caleb?"

"I've been well. Things are going well at Erudite now that Jeanine is gone."

"Are you a leader?"

"Not yet. I'm a leader in training."

"That's great, Caleb."

"Thanks Tris. What about you?"

"Nah. Although Four and I have been considered for leadership since we were both first in our respective initiate classes. I'll only do it if he does it and right now that's the last thing on his mind."

"Why doesn't he want to do it?"

"It's a long story and I think he should be the one to tell it."

"Understandable. Well it's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

 **Okay! I think that's it for Chapter 12. I'll post Chapter 13 later this evening. Thank you all again for reading my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'll be doing the wedding from both Tris and Tobias' POVs**

 **THE WEDDING- Tobias POV**

The moment has finally arrived. I have taken my place at the end of the aisle. Tris and I wanted to keep the guest list small seeing as how we'd only invite our friends from Dauntless. While we did think about inviting the entire compound, including the newest initiates, we ultimately decided not to. We brought in a pastor from Amity to officiate our wedding since there aren't any here in Dauntless.

After a few minutes the music begins. Marlene, Shauna, and Christina walk in escorted by Uriah, Zeke and Will. I smile as each of them make their way up the aisle. Once they're all in their places I turn my attention back to the aisle.

 _Breathe, Tobias_

After what seems like an eternity, finally there she is. So beautiful. I'm surprised but happy to see Caleb escorting her. I can't take my eyes off of her as she is walking towards me, her expression mirroring my own. Finally when she reaches me Caleb takes her hand and places it in mine.

"I couldn't think of anyone better than to give my sister away to. Take care of her, Four." Caleb says.

"Thank you, Caleb. I will."

Tris hugs Caleb then turns to me with love and happiness in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

The pastor begins to speak. "Today we are here to witness the union of Tris and Four. They have willing chosen to be here today to be united in matrimony. You both have prepared your own vows. Let's begin with the bride."

"Four, when I joined Dauntless I didn't know what to expect. I had always dreamed of joining but never in my life did I think I'd end up in first, and let alone meet you. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You saved me and took care of me when I was almost killed. You comforted me when I lost everything and promised me that you would be my family. You have stood by my side when I needed you the most. You are the strongest and bravest man that I've ever known. I can't imagine my life without you and I love you with all of my heart."

I wipe away the tears from her eyes before speaking.

"Tris, before you came into my life I was broken. I was ready to leave Dauntless and then everything changed when you landed on that net. I never thought that anyone would love me. I felt unworthy of love for the longest time. You put me back together. You gave me a reason to live. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to make you happy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with everything that I am."

I wipe more tears from her eyes and she does the same to me. I almost didn't realize that I was crying.

The pastor continues. "The rings please." Christina and Zeke step forward. Tris and I take turns placing the rings on each other's fingers.

"Four, do you take Tris to be your wife and promise to love, honor, and cherish her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Tris, do you take Four to be your husband and promise to love, honor, and cherish him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Four, you may kiss your bride."

I take her face in my hands and press my lips to hers, passionately. For that moment the world around us seems to disappear and it's just Tris and I. I almost don't hear the cheering as we finally pull away. I can't believe that Tris is finally my wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'll be doing the wedding from both Tris and Tobias' POVs**

 **THE WEDDING- Tris POV**

Arm in arm with Caleb we make our way to the doors of the small chapel in Dauntless.

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

I nod, not trusting my mouth to form any coherent words. I take a deep breath as the doors are opened. Immediately my eyes find the only person in the room worth looking at: Tobias. He looks so handsome. The expression on his face mirrors mine when he sees me. It takes all the strength I have not to run to him. If I wasn't wearing heels and wasn't holding on to Caleb, I would probably do just that. Finally we make it. Caleb takes my hand and places it in Tobias'.

I couldn't think of anyone better than to give my sister away to. Take care of her, Four." Caleb says.

"Thank you, Caleb. I will."

I hug Caleb then turn to Tobias.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

The pastor begins to speak. "Today we are here to witness the union of Tris and Four. They have willing chosen to be here today to be united in matrimony. You both have prepared your own vows. Let's begin with the bride."

"Four, when I joined Dauntless I didn't know what to expect. I had always dreamed of joining but never in my life did I think I'd end up in first, and let alone meet you. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You saved me and took care of me when I was almost killed. You comforted me when I lost everything and promised me that you would be my family. You have stood by my side when I needed you the most. You are the strongest and bravest man that I've ever known. I can't imagine my life without you and I love you with all of my heart."

He wipes my tears away before speaking.

"Tris, before you came into my life I was broken. I was ready to leave Dauntless and then everything changed when you landed on that net. I never thought that anyone would love me. I felt unworthy of love for the longest time. You put me back together. You gave me a reason to live. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to make you happy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with everything that I am."

He wipes more tears from my eyes and I do the same to him.

The pastor continues. "The rings please." Christina and Zeke step forward. Tobias and I take turns placing the rings on each other's fingers.

"Four, do you take Tris to be your wife and promise to love, honor, and cherish her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Tris, do you take Four to be your husband and promise to love, honor, and cherish him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Four, you may kiss your bride."

He places his hands on either side of my face and press his lips to mine, passionately. I kiss him back with just as much passion. For that moment the world around us seems to disappear and it's just him and I. I almost don't hear the cheering as we finally pull away. I can't believe that Tobias is my husband. I'm officially Mrs. Eaton.

 **A/N: I decided to keep part of the last paragraph for both POVs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias** **POV**

 **Slight Lemons in this chapter! You've been warned!**

After Tris and I pull away from the kiss we turn to the cheers and applause from our friends. Zeke pulls me into a hug.

"Congratulations, brother!"

"Thank you, Zeke!"

Tris and I walk arm in arm out of the chapel. Just as we do, we hear Max's voice over the speakers in the compound.

 _"Attention, Dauntless members and initiates. It is my pleasure to announce that two of our Dauntless prodigies, Tris and Four, are married!"_

As we enter the Pit we are met with more cheers and applause from the remaining members and initiates.

"It's time to party!" Zeke yells.

Over the next few hours we enjoy the celebration with our friends. We couldn't be more thankful for all of their love and support.

"Thank you everyone for celebrating this special day with us." I say. "Thank you for all of your love and support. We are very grateful for all of you."

"All right, everyone." Zeke says. "It's time to let these lovebirds have some time to themselves. Everybody get to bed or you'll be Factionless." The Dauntless members laugh and the initiates groan at this.

Tris and I hug our friends and say goodbye.

"Are you ready?" I say to Tris as we reach our apartment.

"Yeah."

I open the door and we see the apartment has been filled with candles and flower petals on the floor leading to our bedroom. I pick Tris up bridal style and walk in and shut the door behind me. She squeals with delight and I laugh. I carry her to the bedroom where there are more flower petals on the bed. I gently place her on the bed and bring my lips to hers softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Eaton. You're mine forever."

"I love you too, Mr. Eaton."

She tugs on my tie and removes it as we keep kissing. She then begins to slowly unbutton my shirt revealing my bare chest. I gently turn her around so her back is to me then I reach and untie her dress. It falls to her feet revealing lacy undergarments. She carefully picks up the dress and lays it smoothly on the chair on the other side of the room then walks back to me her hands immediately reaching for my belt buckle. I suppress a groan as she swiftly unbuckles the belt and pulls my pants down. Now I'm am just in my boxers and her in her bra and panties. I quickly go the bathroom and get a condom and put it on and then I climb into the bed and pull her into my lap so she's straddling me. I silently ask permission to continue and she nods her head. I reach around her and remove her bra. She reaches under the sheets and removes my boxers and I do the same with her underwear and then I roll on top of her so she's flat on the bed and I press my lips to hers.

"This has been the best day of my life." I say when we finish.

"I could say the same." She says.

"Thank you for marrying me, Tris."

"I love you so much, husband."

Husband. I love hearing her say that.

"I love you too, my beautiful wife." I say and kiss her forehead.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I might do a time skip in the next chapter to move things along. Which means that there might be children coming soon for Four and Tris!**


	16. Chapter 16

*1 **year later***

 **Tris POV**

It has been just over a year since Tobias and I got married. We just celebrated our first anniversary with our annual date at the Ferris Wheel. Tobias had promised me that we'd at least come here once a year or possibly more if we had time. It has become our official date/anniversary spot. Everything is going well in Dauntless. Tobias started working back in the control room with Will and I am working in the tattoo parlor with Tori. Next year we are considering training the new initiates, but for now we are keeping our normal jobs. Now that Marcus is gone I've been trying to convince Tobias to become a leader in training, but he still has his doubts about it. **(A/N: I was already thinking of having Tobias become a leader in my next story, BUT I might consider doing it in this story as well. Stay tuned to find out if he changes his mind.)**

These past few days I haven't been feeling too well. I haven't told Tobias because I don't want him to worry. This morning I checked my calendar and realized that I'm late. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. Could I be pregnant?

I decide to go down to the infirmary and get a pregnancy test from Marlene. She's working there as a nurse.

"Hey Tris! Surprised to see you here. Are you all right?" Marlene asks.

"Don't tell anyone but I think I might be pregnant and I need to take a test."

"Okay. Here you go, Tris. You can take it in your apartment to be more comfortable."

"Thanks Marlene. You think I could come back tomorrow morning just in case I'm really pregnant? I'll text you later tonight after I've taken it and after I've told Four just in case it is positive."

"Of course, Tris. How about you come in at 10?"

"Sounds good. Thanks a lot, Marlene."

"It's not a problem, Tris. Good luck!"

With that I head back to the apartment. I head to the bathroom and remove the test from the box. I take it and wait the five minutes. Once the five minutes I exhale deeply. _This is it._ I look down and see the pink plus sign. _I'm pregnant._

I sit in the bathroom gathering my thoughts. My emotions are running wild. I want to laugh and I want to cry. Tobias and I are going to be parents. I'm having a baby. I place my hands on my stomach. There's a beautiful human being growing inside of me right now. The product of my love for Tobias and his love for me. I hide the test and the box in my closet. I call Tori to tell her that I can't go in today. She gladly gives me the day off. I don't know what I'm going to do until Tobias gets here. I decide to head to the control room. I need to see him.

I knock on the door and thankfully he answers. He looks surprised to see me.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the tattoo shop. Is everything okay, my love?"

"I wasn't feeling well so Tori gave me the day off."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later but I just needed to see you."

He pulls me into his arms. "We're okay, my love. Everything else might not always be okay, but we are." **(A/N: Decided to play around with that quote from the book/film)**

I smile at him. "You always know the right things to say to make me feel better."

"That's what good husbands do."

"You are the best husband I could ask for."

"And you are the perfect wife. Remember that I love you and I will take care of you always."

"I know. I guess I'll see you later. Don't come home too late. We need to talk."

"I won't. Knowing you're waiting for me is the best reason to be home quick."

I smile and peck him on the lips before I leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias POV**

I have no idea what's wrong with Tris and I'm really worried.

"Are you all right, Four?" Will asks me.

"Tris came by. She said she wasn't feeling well but she didn't want to tell me here. I'm really worried because she seemed off."

"I'm sure she's fine, Four."

"I know. I've just never seen her like that before. She seemed scared about something."

"Why don't you just go talk to her now? I can handle things here. Our shift is up soon anyway."

"All right. Thanks Will."

"Don't mention it, Four. Whatever this is I know you and Tris will get through it."

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive back at the apartment to find Tris on the couch covered in a blanket, reading. As soon as she sees me she puts the book on the table. I get under the blanket with her and she buries her face in my neck.

"What's wrong, my love? Tell me."

She sighs. "Hold on a second." She says as she gets up and goes to the bedroom. I wait.

She comes back with something in her hand and holds it out to me. "Look"

I grab it and look down. A pregnancy test? I look up at her then back at the test. There's a pink plus sign on the little screen.

"You're pregnant?" I ask, at a loss for words.

She nods and I see tears in her eyes that are threatening to spill at any second. I immediately I pull her to me and hug her tight as she lets her tears fall. I stroke her hair and whisper soothing things in her ear.

"Are you serious?" I say when she pulls away.

She nods again. "We're having a baby, Tobias."

I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. We're having a baby.

"Tris, this is wonderful. You have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Really?"

"Of course, Tris." I say. "Why were you so afraid to tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess my hormones are already doing crazy things to me."

I laugh as I pull her into my lap. "I love you, Tris and I will say that every minute of every day until I'm blue in the face. And I love our baby." I place my hand on her stomach and she places hers over mine.

"We love you too, Tobias."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not exactly. I went to the infirmary to get the pregnancy test so I had to tell Marlene that I thought I was pregnant but I told her I'd call her later to tell her the results then I'd go in for a checkup tomorrow morning just in case it turned out that I am pregnant. I wanted you to be the first to know."

I kiss her forehead. "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I want you to be with me every step of the way."

"And I will be."

"I'm gonna text Marlene then I'll probably have to text Christina and just tell her that you and I have something to do tomorrow morning so she doesn't freak out if she calls and I don't answer."

I roll my eyes. "So do you want to just tell everyone tomorrow when we see them or should we torture them for a while?"

She laughs. "We'll probably just have to tell them. They'll probably hate us if we wait until I'm showing and that won't be for a while."

I whine but eventually give in. "Fine then."

"Do I have two babies now?" Tris jokes.

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I was planning to work on this chapter sooner but I had to rewrite part of chapter 16 as it somehow disappeared in the Doc Manager after I finished and added it. Thankfully it disappeared AFTER I had added it to the story but I still wanted to add it back to the Doc Manager. Now Ch 18 will be in progress.**

Tris POV

The next morning Tobias and I get up early to get ready for the appointment. I successfully managed to convince Christina that Tobias and I had errands to run this morning and wouldn't be down for breakfast. I did have to assure her though that Tobias and I weren't really having "alone time" since, of course, her mind went straight to that.

After we get ready we head down to the infirmary. Marlene greets us when we arrive.

"Hey guys. Come on in and I'll get your ultrasound, Tris."

We go into a room and I lie down in the chair while Tobias sits in another chair against the wall. Marlene puts the gel on my stomach and I shudder because it's cold.

"All right. Let's see what we've got here." Marlene says as she moves the wand around my stomach. I look at the screen and then see a tiny blur pop up.

"Is that it?" Tobias asks.

"It sure is. Looks like you're about 8 weeks along, Tris. Everything looks good so far."

I smile and look at Tobias who smiles back at me.

"I'm not sure why you're not having morning sickness yet, but you'll likely be experiencing it soon so be prepared. I'll give you medication for the nausea and some prenatal vitamins. I'll also set up all your follow up appointments. In a few months you'll be able to find out the gender if you'd like, of course. I'll go and print out the ultrasound pictures for you to take home and then you'll be good to go. Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Marlene." We both say.

She comes back with the pictures then we say goodbye and head back to the apartment.

Once we get back to the apartment we plop down on the couch and Tobias pulls me into his lap and brings his lips to mine.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." He says when we pull away.

"I know. There's a mini you or me in here."

"What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"

"As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter. But I think I want a boy. What about you?"

"I want it to be a girl. I want another you."

I chuckle. "Either way I want him or her to have your eyes."

He smiles. "Well then I want him or her to have your beautiful smile."

I blush.

"See? That's exactly why I want the baby to have your smile." He says, laughing.

I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my forehead to his. We stay like this for a while until Tobias speaks.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I turn out to be like Marcus?" He says, his voice trembling slightly.

"Tobias, look at me." I say as I cup his face in my hands. "You are not Marcus. I heard you when you told him that day he came that you would never treat me or our children the way he treated you and Evelyn and I know it to be true. You are a good person, Tobias. I know you will love and take care of our child just as you have done with me. Yes, I think I can understand that Marcus did regret it later but it still happened and you can't just make those scars go away even you wanted to. But I know that you'd do anything to protect me and our child and any other children we might have in the future. I know who you are, Tobias."

"Thank you, Tris. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"It's what you deserve to hear. That you're worth loving, that you're the best person I've ever known." **(A/N: Didn't actually plan to use that quote from the book but it kinda just popped in my head lol)**

He smiles and kisses me passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

After we spend some time alone enjoying the news of my pregnancy, we finally decide to head down to see our friends in the cafeteria for lunch.

We arrive hand in hand trying not to give anything away. As soon as we walk in our friends turn in our direction. I notice Will and Marlene smiling at us. Will's eyes are on our joined hands. Obviously Marlene already knows but I'm wondering if Tobias told Will anything after I went to see him yesterday in the control room. I still feel bad that I made Tobias worry.

 _Here we go_

"Ten!" Uriah shouts.

"Ten?" Tobias and I ask.

"It's your ship name. Four plus Six equals Ten!"

Tobias rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Nice one, Uriah." I say.

"So where did you guys go this morning?" Christina asks and I quickly share a smile with Marlene. I then turn to Tobias and he nods.

"Well, we kinda have an announcement to make." I say. "Umm...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Christina yells and everyone in the cafeteria turns their heads in our direction.

"Christina! Calm down!" I hiss.

"Calm down? My best friend is pregnant and you expect me to calm down?"

I guess she has a point. It IS Christina after all.

"I guess not, but everyone can hear you." I say, gesturing to the other tables.

"Sorry." She says bringing her voice back down to a normal decibel.

I sigh. "Just come here and give me a hug, Christina."

She smiles and does what I ask. Everybody else then gives Tobias and I hugs and words of congratulations.

"I'm not surprised because I already knew but congratulations again, you two." Marlene says.

"What? Someone else knew about this before me?" Christina gasps.

"Yeah sorry Chris but seeing as how Marlene is the nurse, I had no other choice." I respond.

"That's okay, but next time I have to be the first to know."

I roll my eyes. "All right, Christina."

"Yay!"

PAGE BREAK

After enjoying some time with our friends, we head back to the apartment.

"Hey babe? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Tris."

"I noticed that Will was looking at us intently when we got to the cafeteria."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah and let me just first say again that I'm sorry that I worried you yesterday when I went to see you in the control room."

"You don't have to apologize, Tris. I might've overreacted a little bit."

"I kinda like it when you are scared and worried like that." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And why's that?" He asks.

"Because it makes you human."

"And I'm not human otherwise?" He asks, with raised eyebrows.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean that you always think that you have to put on this tough persona around everyone, but I like you better when you wear your emotions on your sleeve. That to me is who you really are."

"I guess I can admit that I still have my guard up around everyone else but you."

"And I understand that, but I know that one day you'll be able to let go of that fear and let other people in besides me and Zeke."

"I promise I'll try."

"I know you will" I say as I peck him on the lips.

"But if we have a daughter, I'll probably still have to kill any guy that tries to get near her."

I laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Speaking of our child, we are going to have to start figuring out a name."

"That's true. Do you want to find out the gender early then?"

"Maybe. We can start making a list of both boys and girls names then if we decide to find out the gender then we can narrow it down."

"Sounds good to me."


	20. Chapter 20

***A few months later...what will the gender of baby Eaton be? Read below to find out!***

Tris POV

My pregnancy has been going pretty smoothly. Other than the morning sickness I have been feeling well. Tobias and I decided that we did want to find out the gender early and so today that's what's happening. We couldn't be more excited.

"Are you ready, Tris?" Marlene asks when we arrive at the infirmary.

"Yeah I think so." I say.

"Okay. Let's find out the gender of your baby! Do you have a preference?"

"I want a boy, Four wants a girl." I say, looking at Four.

"Wow, Four! I'm a little surprised!" Marlene says. He laughs.

"I'm always the element of surprise, huh?"

Marlene laughs. "Well, you're both about to find out who's right!"

She looks at the screen and examines my blood test results.

"All right, guys. Looks like you're having a...GIRL!"

Tobias smiles from ear to ear. I try and hold back the tears.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks so much, Marlene. Looks like you once again have the privilege of knowing this before everyone else." I say, half jokingly.

She laughs. "I guess so! Christina must hate me."

"Well, she could've been the first to know had she become a nurse like you, but you know Christina."

"True. I love my job and I'm sure she loves hers too though."

"Yeah. You're right."

Well, congrats again guys and you're free to go! Go celebrate!"

"We sure will." Tobias says.

We walk out of the infirmary hand in hand. We stop in front of the door to our apartment and Tobias gently pushes me up against the wall and kisses me.

"I wish so bad that I could have you right now." He says.

I blush. "I know but we can't hurt the baby."

"No. I don't wanna hurt my little princess." He says, touching my stomach.

I smile. "I can already see you spoiling her and protecting her."

"Well just like you, she already has me wrapped around her finger."

I laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love both of my girls so much."

 **PAGE** **BREAK**

We enter the apartment and snuggle on the couch to watch TV.

"So have you thought of any names?" Tobias asks me.

"Hmm...I really like the names Natalie, Willow, Grace and Hope. What about you?"

"I think I like Cassandra and Emma."

"I like those too. How about Willow Cassandra Eaton?"

"I love it."

"That way she can have a name we both picked."

"That's perfect, my love. Willow Cassandra Eaton. Our beautiful daughter."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's about time you considered a leadership position."

He sighs. "Tris..."

"No, Tobias. Think about it. Marcus isn't here anymore and frankly I think when Willow is born we are going to need the extra income and protection around here and who better to be leader than you? Anyway, I think you deserve it more than me. You were first before I was. That position has been rightfully yours for a few years now."

He smiles. "My Tris...always selfless."

"I try. I still think you're more selfless than I am though."

"Which makes you even more selfless. You're always putting others first, Tris. You're selfless AND brave."

"And so are you."

"All right. I'll go and talk to Max tomorrow."

"That's what I like to hear. You can do so much for this city, Tobias. You are the perfect choice."

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I head down to Max's office. I knock on the door.

"Well hello, Four. Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Max."

"So what's going on, Four? What brings you here today?"

"Well as you know, Tris is pregnant."

"Yes and congratulations."

"Thanks. And I've been thinking that I would finally like to take your offer on the leadership position. I'd feel a lot better about the safety of my family if I was to take the position."

"I understand. Well, to tell you the truth, I do need someone to assist me around here. We currently don't have any leaders in training and that's something that I'd like to have."

"So, is that a yes?"

"It certainly is, Four."

"Thank you, Max."

"How about we make the announcement tonight after dinner? Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. That sounds great."

"All right, Four. I think we're set."

"Thanks again, Max." I say and then leave.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive back to the apartment.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I took the position. Max is making the announcement tonight."

"Congratulations, babe! That's wonderful!" She says as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me. We pull away when we hear Max's voice come over the speakers.

 _"Attention Dauntless members and initiates. I will be making a special announcement tonight at 7 in the Pit. Be there or be Factionless. Thank you."_

Tris looks at me and smiles. "So...Four, Dauntless leader, huh?"

"Well, leader in training." I say.

"I thought you didn't have an aptitude for Erudite?" She quips.

"Ha ha"

A few hours later we head down for dinner.

"Are you ready?" Tris asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

We get our food and sit with our friends.

"So what do you think Max's announcement will be?" Uriah asks.

"I think I have an idea." Will responds, looking in my direction. _Always the ever watchful Erudite_

"And what's that?" Uriah asks.

"I think he's finally announcing the new leader."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Well, last I heard there was no leader in training."

"That's weird. Seems strange to not currently have one when we are precisely the Dauntless faction."

"Yeah ever since Eric was executed, apparently Max has been having a hard time finding a replacement. And I think we all know who he's had his eye on ever since." He says, looking at me again this time more obvious.

"What?" I ask, pretending not to know what he's talking about.

"Oh, come on, Four. I saw you on the cameras in Max's office this morning. And not long after you left he told the entire compound that there'd be an announcement tonight."

"Okay, fine. Since I can't lie to you guys or Christina would kill me, yes I am the new leader in training." I say, quiet enough so no one else in the cafeteria will hear. "But don't congratulate me just yet." I finish, gesturing to the other tables before Uriah can speak.

They nod.

 **PAGE BREAK**

When we finish eating we head to the Pit. Little by little everyone starts filing in. Precisely at 7, Max takes the stage.

"Good evening everyone. As I said earlier today, I have a special announcement to make tonight. Now I know some of you have heard that here in Dauntless I am the only leader. It has been quite some time since one of our former leaders was executed. I had, until now, unsuccessfully tried to recruit a new leader in training. So now I am able to make it official. Four, would you come up here please?"

I make my way through the crowd as everyone stares at me.

"Dauntless members and initiates, it is my pleasure to announce Four as my new leader in training."

The room erupts in cheers and applause. I look out and see Tris and our friends smiling and applauding.

"Four, the floor is all yours."

I step forward towards the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone. Those of you who know me well know that I have struggled with this decision, but finally I think now the time is right for me to take this position. I have a family to protect and provide for. I promise you all that I will do everything to keep Dauntless safe and running smoothly. Thank you all."

The crowd cheers again and I step down from the stage and head straight towards Tris. She embraces me and kisses me. The crowd around us cheers wildly.

 **A/N: Okay, I think that's it for this chapter. Glad Four changed his mind? Like I said earlier, I will make Four a leader in my next story as well but I am considering leaving Marcus in the story as a leader.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tobias POV**

After we all leave the Pit, our friends all express their excitement that I'm going to be the new leader. We decide to go to Zeke's apartment for bit because I want to talk with them privately.

"The reason I wanted to talk to all of you is because I know you're all probably going to ask why I never wanted to be a leader before. And I want to tell you all now. Obviously Tris and Zeke already know but I want the rest of you to know too." I say

"You don't have to do this for us, Four." Will says.

"But I want to. I realize that I have no reason not to trust anyone of you. You guys are important to me and I want to pay you back somehow."

"We'll always be here for you, Four." Shauna says

"I know and thank you all for being my friends and caring so much about me. Even you, Christina." She rolls her eyes but smiles at me.

"I know I've joked about some things in the past, but you are my friend too, Four. You're married to my best friend and are going to be the father of her child. I think I've finally gotten past seeing you as my scary instructor."

I laugh. "Thanks Christina. You'll always be my favorite Candor smart mouth."

She laughs.

"So, the reason why I didn't take the leadership position after my initiation is because...well, you all remember those rumors that Jeanine started about Marcus Eaton and his son, right?"

"Yes." They all, except Tris and Zeke, respond.

"Well, those rumors were true. I'm Marcus' son."

They all gasp.

"Oh my god, Four" All the girls say at the same time.

"So, you're Tobias?" Will asks.

"Yeah. For the longest I was ashamed of that name so when I came here I wanted to be someone else, but it wasn't until I found out that my mother was still alive that I realized just how powerful that name was."

"So where does the name Four come from?" Christina asks.

"I only have four fears."

"So, you're the famous record holder then?"

I laugh. "Yeah."

"May I ask what your fears are?" Will says.

"Heights, confinement, killing innocent people, and, obviously, Marcus. My fear of confinement actually comes from Marcus as well. He, uh, used to lock me in the tiny closet upstairs in our house as punishment."

"Oh my gosh, Four. That's horrible!" Shauna says.

"I know. Right before Tris and I got married, Marcus came to see me and we basically had our last conversation ever. I am now keeping him in my past where he belongs without any anger or hard feelings towards him."

"You are truly Dauntless, Four." Uriah says.

"And Abnegation." Tris says, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you all for listening to me. I know I haven't always been the most open person and now you all know why and I just want to thank you all for not pitying me or anything because that's not what I want."

"We don't pity you, Four. We understand how hard this was for you." Will says.

"And we are so happy that you're a leader now and that you're gonna be a father soon. You have a lot to look forward to." Shauna says.

"You're right. I really couldn't be happier with everything and everyone in my life right now."

"Well we should get to bed." Zeke says. "I imagine that Tris needs to rest."

Tris laughs but yawns in response.

"See?" Zeke says.

We all laugh. "Yeah I'm going to get her to bed. The baby is coming soon and I want you to preserve your strength, Tris."

"I'll be fine, Tobias. I promise."

"I know but I'm still not taking any chances with you."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Tris and I arrive back at our apartment and head straight to bed. We lay awake for a little while longer her snuggled against my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

"You're the bravest person I know, you know that?" She says.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Because you make me brave."

"I don't think I can take all the credit. What you did tonight with our friends you did on your own."

I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

We finally drift off to sleep just like that in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris POV**

The baby is due any day now. Tobias has been busy getting the spare bedroom turned into a nursery. While I can't physically help, I've mostly been giving him orders. He doesn't seem to mind though. Thankfully I haven't driven him, or myself for that matter, completely insane with my raging hormones. I am sitting on the couch reading when Tobias comes in with a blindfold in his hand.

"Are you ready to see Willow's nursery?"

"More than ever."

"Let me put this on you first. Don't wanna give away the surprise early."

I laugh. "Fine." He comes around me and places the blindfold over my eyes and carefully leads to me the bedroom.

"Okay. Stop right here. I'm gonna count to three and take your blindfold off."

I nod.

"Ready, 1...2...3!"

He removes the blindfold and my jaw drops. The walls are painted light gray and the crib is up against the wall with a huge wooden W on the same wall about half the distance to the ceiling above the crib.

"So...what do you think?"

"Tobias, it's wonderful! I love it!"

"I think it'll be a good idea to have her sleep in a bassinet in our bedroom for a while after she's born, but eventually we can put her in here."

"I agree. I've been reading up on that and it is recommended so that's what I think we should do.

"Sounds like a plan then."

"I can't wait until she's here." I say

"Me neither." He says, placing his hand on my stomach. All of a sudden I feel a kick and Tobias does too and gasps.

"Did you feel that?" I ask

"Yes. Wow. That was amazing. She kicked."

I place my hand over his. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He smiles. "You might've mentioned it a few times, but I love hearing you say it."

I smile back. "Well, I love saying it."

He leans in and presses his lips to mine. "I love you too." He says.

"Tobias? Would you want more kids? I mean, I know Willow hasn't even been born yet but I would like for her to eventually have a sibling or siblings."

"Of course. I agree that it would be amazing to have more kids, but yeah for now I just want to enjoy our little princess."

"Maybe we can wait to try until Willow is about a year and a half old that way they'll be about 2 years apart or so."

"I like that idea." He says.

"You know, I couldn't think of anyone better than you to be by my side through all this."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Tris. This is where I belong: with you and Willow."

"When Willow gets here you'll be officially outnumbered." I say with a laugh.

He laughs. "There'll be too much estrogen in our house so yeah I guess we'll have to change that sooner rather than later."

"Don't jinx it. We could have another girl."

"Crap!" He says and I laugh.

We spend the rest of the day cuddling watching TV and I don't want to be anywhere else.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter, fillerish chapter and sorry that it took me so long to complete it. I probably won't get started on the next chapter until after Christmas but I hope everyone has a happy holiday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm back! Hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

 ***A few days later***

 **Tobias POV**

Today I will be accompanying Max to my first meeting as a leader training. He has yet to announce my position to the other leaders and will be doing so today. Tris told me that Caleb was also a leader in training so he will be there as well. All the leaders have arrived in Dauntless for this meeting.

"Are you nervous?" Tris asks me.

"Not really. I think I'm used to these kinds of things even after just being an instructor."

"That's my Four. Tough as nails."

I chuckle. "I'll see if Max will let me bring Caleb over to say hi after the meeting."

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me lightly. "Thanks babe. I'd appreciate that very much. I haven't seen Caleb much since the wedding."

"I know. I'm sure he'll want to see you too. Well I'd better go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Good luck, but I don't think you'll need it. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you, my love."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive at the meeting room and stand beside Max as he addresses the other leaders.

"Good morning everyone. Before we get started I'd like to make an announcement. Just recently I selected a new leader training here in Dauntless. For those who don't know him, I'd like to introduce you to Four."

Everyone acknowledges me from their places at the table and I make eye contact with Caleb and nod.

"Thank you, everyone." I say.

"Well, let's get started." Max says.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The meeting went well. Afterwards I asked Max if I could take Caleb to see Tris and he agreed. I walk up to Caleb and shake his hand.

"Hello Caleb. How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you and Tris?"

"We're good. Just waiting on the baby."

"No trouble so far during Tris' pregnancy?"

"Nope. The baby is perfectly healthy, thank goodness."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, why don't we go see Tris. She's anxious to see you."

We start walking towards the apartment.

"So what made you decide to finally become a leader?" Caleb asks me. "Tris told me that you never wanted to take the position."

"No I didn't before, but now with the baby coming I think it was necessary."

"Understandable."

Just as we are nearing the apartment I see Christina running towards us.

"Thank goodness I found you, Four!"

"What is it, Christina? What's going on?"

"Tris called me. Her water broke. She's going into labor. I took her down to the infirmary. Will is with her."

We all start running towards the infirmary as fast as we can. As soon as we get there we see Marlene and Will.

"How is she?" I ask Marlene.

"She's fine, Four." She says, using my nickname when she spots Caleb. "Come to the back with me and you can see her."

I follow Marlene into a room in the back of the infirmary and see Tris lying on the bed. I go sit down next to her and take her hand.

"Hey." She says, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I ask then realize how stupid that question sounds at this moment.

"I'm okay. Ready to have a baby, I guess."

"Caleb is here." I say. "He's waiting outside with the others."

She smiles. "How was the meeting?"

"Uneventful but it went well. Caleb was surprised to see me, of course."

She laughs lightly. "I guess Willow wanted her uncle to be here when she is born."

"It seems so." I say, chuckling.

Marlene then comes into the room.

"Are you ready, Tris?" She asks.

"As ready as I can be."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just have patience."

"I'll do my best."

"You'll do great, my love. You're as tough as nails."

After a couple hours Tris is wheeled into the delivery room. I put on some scrubs and go in with her. The doctor comes in and addresses Tris.

"Are you ready, Tris?" He asks her.

"Yes."

"And you must be the dad." He says, turning me. I nod.

"Okay Tris. I want you to start pushing as hard as you can."

I take Tris' hand and let her squeeze mine as she prepares to push.

"She's almost here. I can see the head!" The doctor says after a few minutes.

Finally after a couple more minutes I hear the greatest sound in the world: my daughter crying.

"You did amazing, my love." I say to Tris.

"Would you like to the honors, Dad?" The doctor asks me as he hands me a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I take the scissors and cut the cord. Then Marlene washes Willow gently with a wet cloth and places her on Tris' chest.

"She's beautiful." Tris says.

"Did you guys pick a name already?" Marlene asks.

"Yes, Willow Cassandra Eaton." Tris says.

"I love it. Congratulations guys."

"Thank Marlene." I say.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone for a bit. Tris should be able to leave the infirmary tonight."

When Marlene leaves I carefully sit on the bed next to Tris.

"Look. She has your eyes." Tris says as Willow opens her eyes to reveal an exact mirror image of mine.

"She has your hair color and lips." I note.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too and I love you, my precious Willow."


	25. Chapter 25

**Tobias POV**

After Willow has been fed and fallen asleep Tris looks up at me.

"You wanna hold her?"

I nod, smiling. I bend down and carefully take Willow in my arms.

"Hi Willow. I'm your daddy and I love you very much, princess. You are my little princess, you know that? I promise that I'll take care of you always. I won't let anyone hurt you. You know, you're the second best thing that has ever happened to me. Your mommy is the first."

I look at Tris and see tears in her eyes and feel tears forming in my own.

"You're already the best father, Tobias."

After a little while our friends and Caleb come in the room.

"Uncle Caleb, would you like to do the honor of holding your niece first?" I say.

"It would be my pleasure. Thank you, Four." He says as I carefully place Willow in his arms.

"What's her name?'

"Willow Cassandra...Eaton." I say.

Caleb looks up at me, his eyes wide.

"Eaton? You're Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before or let Tris tell you. The rumors about my father were true and I didn't want anyone to know my real name...except Tris. But now you and all of my friends know."

"I understand. Don't worry about it, and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me now. I promise that I'll keep the secret."

"Thank you, Caleb."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Later that evening we are allowed to take Willow home. I watch as Tris sits on a rocking chair holding Willow.

"She looks so much like you." Tris says.

I smile. "I think she's got the best of both of us."

"I can't believe that she's here. We made this precious little girl, Tobias."

"I know. It's a miracle. I never thought I could feel so much love for someone as I do for her and for you."

"You've always been capable of loving people, Tobias. You are not him. He wasn't capable of loving anyone, but you are. You are the most loving person that I know."

"And you are the most selfless and bravest person that I know."

She blushes. "Well thankfully no one is hunting Divergents anymore because I want Willow to be brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind."

"I'm sure she will be. She's a special girl."

"It's probably because she has us as parents."

She can be Ten."

Tris laughs. "That's probably what Uriah will call her."

"Oh God, I hope not. If he does, I'll punch him in the face."

Tris laughs. "No you won't, silly."

"I'm glad though that Willow has lots of aunts and uncles. But I won't let them spoil her too much."

"I agree. We first need to teach Willow how to appreciate the things that she has. She will be surrounded by so much love though."

"She certainly will. I might not be able to stop Evelyn from spoiling her though."

"I think Willow at least deserves to be spoiled by her grandma. If not Evelyn, then who else?"

"True. Evelyn never had a daughter either so it makes sense that she'll want to spoil Willow as much as she can."

"Do you think Evelyn ever wanted more kids?"

"I don't know, but probably. Marcus probably didn't though and in a way I'm kinda glad that I didn't have any siblings because I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to go through what I went through with him."

"You would've been the best big brother though. I could see you defending your younger brother or sister from him."

"Yeah I definitely would have."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm thinking of finishing up this story in the next couple chapters. We'll see...for now, I'll be working on this chapter.**

 ***Months later***

 **Tris POV**

These past few months have been exhausting but amazing. Everyday so far with Willow is a blessing. I almost wish that I could stop time because I don't want her grow up so fast. Tobias feels the same way. He's been an amazing father and I have seen a change in him ever since the day Willow was born. He has been helping me taking care of her day and night.

Tobias only recently continued working in the control room and going to meetings with Max. Once he is a full time leader, someone else will take his place in the control room with Will. He has been telling me that while being a leader in training is stressful, he feels a sense of relief that Marcus is gone. He gets along well with the new leader of Abnegation. Had my father been alive, he would've taken Marcus' place. As for me, I go into work at the tattoo shop when I can. Tori understands that I have a priority with Willow.

Today I am home with Willow while Tobias is working. She is already trying to walk and Tobias and I are just in awe of her development so far. I'm sitting on the couch rocking her when I hear the door open. Tobias walks in looking handsome as always. Sometimes I still can't believe how I got so lucky to have him as my husband.

"Hey handsome." I say

He blushes. "Hi babe." He replies, kissing me.

"How was work?"

"It was good. No problems. Max has me doing lots of training and stuff and thinks I'll be ready soon."

"Will he step down?"

"I don't think so. At least not for a while. I even told him that my intention isn't to take away his job anytime soon. Dauntless needs him too."

"I agree."

"So how are my girls doing?"

"We're great. Willow has been fed and burped already and I think she's ready to be with daddy." I say as I carefully hand Willow to him so to not wake her up.

He takes her into his arms and looks down at her lovingly.

"Hi princess." He says, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll go get dinner ready while you have her." I say

"Okay babe. That sounds great."

 **Tobias POV**

It still feels surreal that I'm a father. Growing up I never knew that love existed but now I have a beautiful wife and daughter both of whom I love more than my own life. I came alive when I met Tris and I found my purpose in life when Willow was born. I would do anything for them. They are my only reason to live. This is the life that I've always dreamed of having and for a long time it seemed out of reach, but it's here. I'm living the life I want to live with the people I want to live with. Looking at my daughter, I am reminded that everything I went through brought me here today. She is my greatest accomplishment. I want to be there for her in all the special moments of her life. I don't ever want her to be afraid of me like I was of Marcus. I want her to have the life that I didn't have. I want her to know that I will always protect her.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This'll be the final chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting my first FanFic! I'll be doing another FourTris story soon and possibly a FanFic story for Titanic that I wrote a long time ago in a notebook lol but never finished.**

 ***25 years later***

 **Tris POV**

Today Willow is getting married. She is 26 now and grown into a beautiful young woman. Unfortunately Tobias and I didn't have any more kids. We tried several times but nothing came to fruition. As time went by we learned to be thankful with just having Willow. She is our whole world and we can't imagine our lives without her. All of our friends have been doing well too. Will and Christina finally got married as did Zeke and Shauna and Uriah and Marlene. They all have families of their own as well so Willow has lots of cousins. Evelyn remarried a man named Mark. He is a great guy and she is very happy. Tobias gets along well with him and finally has the father he always wanted. We don't know what happened to Marcus, but the other day I picked up a letter that he sent to Tobias. I haven't told Tobias but I know I should. I just hope that if I do it today that I won't ruin anything for him.

"Hey babe?" I say to Tobias.

"What is it, my love?"

"I need to give you something. I don't want to ruin anything today but I think you need to see this."

"Okay..."

"Here." I say, handing him the letter. He opens it and silently starts reading it. After he finishes he folds it up and places it in the pocket of his suit.

"What did it say? " I ask, hesitantly.

"I'll tell you more tonight, but in more or less words he apologized again and said that he's heard from others about us getting married and about Willow and he just wanted to wish us the best. He said that he's sick and doesn't know how much longer he has but wanted to reach out to me one last time."

"Wow."

"I think I'm gonna write him back. Like I said all those years ago, I have nothing to lose and I want to set a good example for Willow."

When Willow was old enough Tobias sat her down and told her everything about Marcus. She was shocked but took it well. She knows he's her grandfather and while she never met him she doesn't judge him or resent him. She told Tobias how proud of him she was and that she was thankful that he is her father. Tobias was so happy when he heard her say that.

"I'm so proud of you, Tobias. And so is Willow. She loves you so much and so do I. You are the greatest husband and father. I am so thankful for all the wonderful years we've had together so far and for what is to come. I'm never letting you go."

"I love you too. Thank you for loving me, Tris. You truly are my better half. You are my soulmate and my best friend. And our daughter is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Watching her grow up has only made me appreciate the little things in life."

I wrap my arms around him and press my lips to his. He kisses me back and I realize that we may be two bodies but we are one heart and one soul. We were made for each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
